porque las molestias en realidad no molestan tanto
by Hekarid
Summary: Lo que pasa es que Hiroki está frustrado y es demasiado orgulloso para decir lo que en realidad siente, ceños fruncidos y nada del otro mundo. *Junjo egoist* *BL*


**Porque las molestias en realidad no molestan tanto. **

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Shungiku Nakamura

**Fandom:** Junjo Romantica. **Pairing:** Hiroki/Nowaki. Junjo Egoist.

**Words****:** 925 **Rating:** K+

**N/A: **Hace tiempo que no escribo nada y ando resfriada...y me acordé del hospital, un niño hostigoso y un baño para discapacitados. Cuando me senté a escribir, sinceramente no creí que fuera de ellos dos...

* * *

Esa es una de las tantas cosas que le molestan a Hiroki. Porque no está acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con _eso. _Y la sensación de estar perdiendo el control que tiene de sus emociones no es algo muy agradable que digamos, menos, si el responsable de ello en Nowaki…Y las horas extras, y los niños enfermos que parecen haber confabulado contra él y su complicadísima vida amorosa.

Porque esa abstinencia forzada le está matando tanto como pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro, con las llaves en las manos girando y girando como sus pensamientos entorno al médico y la posibilidad de ir a verlo. Y no es normal, para nada normal recrear esa sonrisa sincera y la voz chillona en su mente a modo de tranquilizarse; Porque tampoco quiere pensar que se está volviendo demasiado dependiente de Nowaki, ya que eso le asusta tanto como reconocerlo. Y esa, es la clase de pensamiento que, en teoría, está evitando. (Y hacen que se vuelva más y más insoportable, y frunza más y más el ceño).

Ser consciente de la verdad y reconocerla, enfrentarla, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, evadir, huir de las cosas para no salir (tan) lastimado, a eso sí. Perder su centro, involucrarse mucho en esos terrenos desconocidos en los que tiene que enfrentarse a ese cúmulo de sensaciones y situaciones bochornosas a las que Nowaki comúnmente le arrastra con tan solo una caricia, le descoloca.

Y puede que haya acabado de aparcar fuera del hospital y apoyado la cabeza en el volante, a penas conscientes de saber cómo demonios llegó allí, pero con la certeza ciega de tener que ver a Nowaki urgentemente, de _sentirlo_. Todo con tal de sacárselo de una buena vez de la cabeza, que él también tiene trabajo que hacer y así no puede concentrarse.

Hiroki no puede evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza mientras camina hacia el área de pediatría al imaginar al amigo ese, de Nowaki rozándolo ''casualmente'' o en todos esos niños que reciben las sonrisas y caricias _marca Nowaki _que deberían ser solo para él. Quiere pensar que no se ha sonrojado ante ese pensamiento, ni detenido como cual idiota al escuchar la voz de Nowaki saliendo de una de esas habitaciones de puerta blanca que esconden a un paciente que no logra ver, cuando Nowaki aparece en el marco de la puerta y le sonríe llamándolo '' ¡Hiro-san!'' de esa forma tan odiosa que tiene de hacerlo. Ni siquiera puede creer que haya extrañado algo tan estúpido como eso, y de pronto no puede sostenerle la mirada y contestarle a que ha venido, porque ni él mismo puede explicárselo.

_A verte. He venido a verte. _Esa es la verdad, la que ha venido desfilando por sus labios desde la mañana. _Necesitaba verte. _Pero que por supuesto que no va a decírselo, antes muerto. Pero al parecer no necesita hacerlo porque Nowaki es experto leyendo sus pensamientos y se le ha dibujado en el rostro una gran sonrisa que dice _'' ¡claro que has venido a verme a mí!''_ Que le dan ganas de borrársela con las manos y soltar un par de comentarios sardónicos. Porque así es Hiroki, él no sabe expresar sus sentimientos de otra forma que no sea el enojo, y porque le cuesta demasiado admitir lo que ya sabe.

Trata de no hacer el show dramático de su vida en el pasillo del hospital, algo que realmente le está costando mucho, así que prueba a entrecerrar los ojos y ordenar sus ideas algo que no sé le da muy bien cuando ve a lo lejos al tipo ese que ni se acuerda como se llama pero que no quiere ver cerca de Nowaki, que le hace reaccionar como adolescente hormonada y arrastrar a Nowaki hacia un baño para discapacitados que está cerca sin siquiera pensarlo; Y besarlo como nunca ha hecho, porque casi siempre es el médico quien le busca y él simplemente se deja hacer. Pero esta vez es diferente.

Diferente de muchas formas distintas que no quiere entrar a enumerar porque la boca de Nowaki se ha amoldado a la suya y su lengua ha encontrado cabida por sobre las palabras y los miedos al ''alguien podría entrar'' ''aquí no, Hiro-san'' que terminan siendo aplacados por un ''cállate, idiota'' que en el vocabulario de Hiroki podría traducirse a un ''te he extrañado mucho'' ''te necesito'' y todas esas cosas que se subentienden y hay que leer entre líneas cuando se trata de él.

Y todo es tan deliciosamente placentero cuando las manos de Nowaki se deslizan al fin hacia su cintura y sus caderas entrechocan presurosas, al parecer no solo él le ha echado de menos, y no puede evitar gemir cuando sus manos logran calarse bajo la ropa…la bata blanca…las cremalleras bajándose, todo es tan rápido, tan confuso y tan, tan delicioso cuando la ropa ya no molesta y están piel contra piel en medio de los azulejos del baño, fríos cuando la espalda de Hiroki choca contra ellos y Nowaki acalla sus protestas con un beso entrecortado lleno de saliva y suspiros en el cuello.

Y puede que a Hiroki no sé le dé muy bien recordar cumpleaños, y pedir disculpas mucho menos, pero sí que tiene una lengua ávida que sabe hacer otras cosas en compensación. (Así como Nowaki tiene unos oídos terriblemente agudos para cuando dice ''te amo'' en un tono casi inaudible y el rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro).

''Yo también te amo, Hiro-san''.


End file.
